


Letters to You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gay, M/M, Sad, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Michael is gone fighting for his country in Iran, him and his husband Gavin converse through letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to You

_Dear Michael,_

_I miss you. I think it's very important I start every letter that way, just so you know. Because it's the most important thing. How's it like, where you are (Where ever you are, I can never remember the bloody names of the places you go)? Are you staying safe and eating enough? Hopefully you're not getting too angry at the video game system they have for you. It's important that the other soldiers not get angry at you, love, and you tend to get a bit mingy when you play games with others. Remember that time the neighbor's nine-year-old challenged you to Cat Mario? He still refuses to play that game anymore, my silly little Michael. Oh, and Lindsay is pregnant! Her and Barbara did that artificial insemination business and soon they'll have a little one of their own! Maybe when you get back, we can get one too._

_We all miss you a lot Michael._

_-Gavin_

_P.S.-I love you._

~

**Dear Gav,**

**Hey babe, I miss you so much already too. Right now we're stationed in Firouzabad, but I don't know why I even tell you. I know you won't remember that shitty name. It's really fucking hot here, and some bad shit is going down. Don't worry, I'm staying hydrated and all that. And I'm kicking ass at the games we have here, thank you very much. I'm a fucking pleasure.**  
 **I saved a little** I **ranian girl from captivity the other day, and it was amazing. She wrapped her little hand around my finger and thanked me. It's little moments like that that make being away from you tolerable (though it still sucks ass). We should definitely get a kid, I love the idea. Hey, I may not be able to answer for a while. It seems like a revolt is about to happen here. There seems to be more bombings each week and the townspeople are getting fidgety.**  
 **Don't worry though; Mogar is fucking invincible. I can't wait to see you again.**

**-Michael**

**P.S.-I love you more.**

~

_Dear Michael,_

_I miss you. Please be careful, it worries me so much. Our neighbor Ray (you know, the one with the huge rose garden) is coming over a lot lately. It's nice to have someone to hang out with, but I can't help but wish it was you._   
_Oh! Today while shopping, I knocked over a shelf, creating a domino effect that bloody obliterated three other shelves and a magazine rack. The saleswoman was minged off and I was so embarrassed! (I figured you'd get a kick out of it)._   
_Lindsay has started getting cravings, so she's also visiting a lot, if only to eat all of our food. Her little bump is forming, and it's so cute! I wish you could see it; she is your sister after all. Don't worry, I'm giving the little bump love from the both of us and I'm sure Lindsay is telling it all about it's heroic uncle._   
_In other news, we are now the proud owner of a little golden retriever puppy! I hope you don't mind._   
_Be careful, my little Michael._

_-Gavin_

_P.S.-I love you._

~

**Dear Gavin,**

**It's been a few months, so Merry Christmas I guess! The guys and I got the day off and I totally destroyed their asses at that new video game we got shipped. It's kinda funny how we'd rather play the games about war than do it. Or maybe it isn't, I dunno.**   
**I'm in Shabestar now by the way. We got moved after a particularly nasty revolt. I got a few scrapes and bruises, but those'll be gone in a few days and I'll be back to tippy top shape. (Look at me using your dumb made-up words.)**   
**Wow, I wish I could see Lindsay right now, though I bet she's being total crazy bitch with those hormones (don't tell her I said that). Do you know the sex yet?**   
**You fucking destroyed a store; why am I not surprised? I laughed so hard I startled some of the guys when I read that. I love how fucking stupid you are.**   
**It's still surprisingly hot here, so there's definitely no white Christmas for me. It said it's snowing where you are though, so I bet that's pretty fucking awesome.**   
**I got promoted! I'm first lieutenant now and it's fucking great to see the new recruits salute to me.**   
**I lost my army buddy the other day. His name was Geoff; he was a really good man. He got me to get a tattoo even! (Oh yeah, I got a tattoo. Whoops.) I know you didn't know him, but he was a good man with a wife and daughter. I feel like someone should know. It's crazy how quickly someone can go from a living, breathing soul to a lifeless and useless shell out here.**   
**Give Linds a kiss for me, and tell Ray that he's a douche, haha. I'll see you soon, Gav. And apparently our dog too. (Nice breed choice.)**

**-Michael.**

**P.S.- I love you more.**

~

_Dearest Michael,_

_I miss you. You missed a beautiful Christmas, though it wasn't as perfect without you. You mayyyy have a brand new X-box waiting for your return though. (I was gonna keep it a secret, but you know how bad I am with surprises!) Lindsay is quickly gaining weight, and attitude! You should have seen her curse out a grocery store attendant the other day; you would have been so proud!_   
_I'm so sorry to hear about that Geoff chap. I bet he was an amazing man. Also, tattoo?! Michael, you sneaky dog! I can't wait to see it._   
_Now onto the news: Our own dog is also very sneaky. I've named him Mogar, and he's taken to the name by terrorizing the neighborhood cats. He's very sweet to people though, especially kids. That makes me happy, Michael._   
_It's pretty normal around here, love. Not much happens in little old Texas. My job is pretty boring, though. Yes, I still work at Jersey Mike's and I have yet to gaff it up!_   
_Ray says when you come back, he's going to kick your arse on the X-box to break it in. (I've missed your angry yelling in the house, honestly.)_   
_See me soon, eh? I can't wait, Michael! Maybe you can make it back before Lindsay delivers! (She's set to do so in April, so you've got a few months to make it back to us.)_   
_I'll be dreaming about you, dear._

_-Gavin_

_P.S.-I love you._

~

_Michael,_

_I miss you so much. It's been a long time since I've heard from you. Lindsay had a little boy, and we've named him after you. Little Michael is nearly a month old now, and he's got the same crazy curls as you already. He looks so much like you, it's crazy._   
_I think Lindsay knows I like looking at him. She visits a lot._   
_I'm eagerly waiting for your next letter. Or your return. Or anything, really. I haven't let Ray play the new X-box yet, even if he keeps bugging me to. I made him promise you could be the first!_   
_Mogar definitely isn't small anymore. Him and Little Michael get along swimmingly, and it's so cute to see them play. Don't worry, I'm taking plenty of pictures like always. I have three albums full of pictures of everybody for you when you come back._   
_Please come home soon._

_Please._

_-Gavin_

_P.S.- I love you._

~

Dear Mr. Gavin Jones,

The regretful news that your husband, 1st Lt. Michael V. Jones, 0156322, was Killed in action 17 March 2013 in Iran has already been delivered to you by the Secretary of War.

My purpose in writing this letter is to express my deep sympathy for you in the loss you have suffered and answer some of the questions which I know you have in your mind.

Your husband died in line of duty, in keeping with the highest standards and traditions of the Army and of his country which he served so nobly and well. I hope that it will alleviate your sorrow just a little when I tell you that no man could have done more to help bring an end to this crusade for human freedom. He was a soldier and a man. Both officers and men of his unit miss him greatly, but his courageous example in making the supreme sacrifice has given all of us additional strength to complete the unfinished task before us.

With kindest personal regards, I remain,

Sincerely Yours~

Colonel Jack S. Pattillo

~

**Gavin, My love,**

**I miss you. If you're reading this, then I'm no longer in this world. Don't be sad, baby, because I died doing something I loved. I wish I could have seen you again, seen your lovely face light up when I came home, but it was the price I had to pay. I'm sorry I made you pay it too. I hope you'll tell my little niece/nephew about me, and how sorry I am to them that I couldn't see them grow up.**

**I want you to know how much I'm in love with you, and how I never have, and never will, stop thinking about you.**

**Listen to me; it's going to be okay. I want you to get out there and be happy. I'll be watching over you, okay? Tell everyone I love them very much, and that I'll miss them.**

**A final good-bye to you, my love.**

**-Michael**

**P.S.-I love you most.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you like this, please don't forget to comment/give me kudos! If you hated it, tell me why and how I can improve! :)


End file.
